


blood on the walls, my heart is in two

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: awesamdad pog [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is Not a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Canonical Character Death, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, Spoilers, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), WTF WAS TODAYS STREAM, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, im crying, im literally crying, spoilers!!!: THIS MAN BEAT A CHILD TO DEATH WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Sam heard a scream. The scream of a child in agony.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: awesamdad pog [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139312
Comments: 68
Kudos: 354





	blood on the walls, my heart is in two

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO UM TOMMYS FUCKING DEAD AND I WANNA BEAT DSMP!DREAM’S ASS 😀👍

Sam heard screaming in the prison.

Well, that was a constant thing. Inmates would scream constantly, pleading their innocence for the entire cell block they resided in to hear.

This scream was different.

It was a scream of fear and pain.

It was a scream of a _child_.

The hybrid quickly stood up, rushing to where Tommy and Dream currently sat due to security issues. He sprinted as fast as possible, fear and worry filling his entire being.

As he quickly went through his entrance to Dream’s cell, his breathing halted.

_ What the fuck. _

**_ What the actual fuck? _ **

Tommy’s body lay there, blood splattered across the walls and a few teeth laying on the ground. His jaw was clearly broken, and his hair was matted with blood. Both of his legs were twisted in odd angles, one of his shoulders being popped out of its socket. His eyes looked bloodshot, looked as if someone tried to pop them out of his skull.

Dream stood next to the boy, his fists and face covered with blood. His breathing was heavy, as if he had just had a rush of adrenaline.

“Tommy... oh, fuck, Tommy, _my nookling_. No, no, no,” Sam muttered, running over to the body and feeling his eyes cloud with tears.

Dream had just **murdered** a fucking child. He had beat that boy to death, beat him until he couldn’t hear the screams of a teenager who just wanted to be okay. Who just wanted to live in peace.

“My boy... I’m so fucking sorry,” Sam muttered, hugging the bloodied body in front of him and beginning to sob.

Dream said nothing. Of course he didn’t.

Sam could’ve protected him. He could’ve done something. Why couldn’t he do anything fucking right? He was supposed to protect this kid. _What the fuck was wrong with him?!_ He let this kid stay locked in a prison, let him sit there with his abuser.

The creeper hybrid continued to sob, letting go of the body in front of him and glaring at the man to his right.

“What the fuck?” Sam quietly asked.

Silence.

“Are you happy with yourself? Huh? Are you glad you beat this kid to death, so much so that I heard his dying scream from the other side of the prison?! _ARE YOU HAPPY?! THIS LITTLE BOY WHO LOVED TO YELL AND LAUGH IS **GONE**!_” Sam yelled, standing up and grabbing Dream by the collar.

The man blew hair out of his face, starring directly into the warden’s eyes.

“ _Are you going to fucking say anything?!_ ”

“I don’t regret it.”

Sam threw the man on the ground, having to physically restrain himself from attacking the psychopath in front of him.

“You... you’re fucking... _**GODDAMNIT!**_ ” Sam yelled, banging his fists on the obsidian wall and letting tears continue to roll down his face. He kneeled down next to the boy’s body, quickly picking it up bridal style and trying not to throw up.

There was so much blood. _Why was there so much blood?_

Sam let out a bitter laugh. “I swore the protect you... and look what the hell happened.”

The warden quickly walked out of the exit, his eyes clouded with tears and his heart broken in two.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments


End file.
